


Shadows of the Past

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: A one-shot for SF's Write Your Butt Off with the theme:Take a ship in fiction you like. Sometime down the line in their relationship, one of them confirms that they’re pregnant. What happens?(Specifications- the relationship may be between any two characters from an officially published work of fiction, and does not have to be canonical)





	Shadows of the Past

The quiet light of the morning filtered through the window as a certain familiar white haired figure lay sprawled across the desk, eyes closed, breathing deep and even.  The candles to his right burned down to stubbs hours ago, ink pot precariously balanced on the edge of the table upon which the man was sleeping. Books were also equally precariously balanced on the table, stacked alarmingly high, if one wasn't familiar with the sleeping albino.

 

It was into this scene that the man's wife, a young woman with long cerulean hair arrived to see, having wondered what he'd been doing while she had made a small trip to visit her family- keeping to the shadows as much as possible of course as she wasn't exactly ready for them to see her just yet.  She had to marvel at his ability to sleep just about anywhere.

 

Lucina smiled softly at the slight.  She however had to wake the slumbering tactician.

 

Of course they had been married for a year now and even though things were still in the early stages there wasn't anything Lucina would change.  Even if she had to frequently wake Robin up like this.

 

A gentle hand brushed his hair and a low groan told her Robin wasn't as asleep as he appeared.  His face took on a cute expression, one that she knew her aunt Lissa found most amusing. Lucina saw his nose wrinkle and she spoke, “Robin.”

 

Her voice had an immediate effect as Robin jolted up.  His chocolate coloured eyes wide as he blinked in the early morning light.  He made a few more blinks as he tried to figure out if he was dreaming or not.  He smiled when he spotted her and she could see that even in the clutches of sleep Robin was still aware of what was going on.  “Morning love.” Robin's tone was sheepish and she knew he'd just woke. The crimson flush across his face was all the evidence she needed and Lucina smiled.

“I see that you're awake now.” Lucina giggled softly and Robin chuckled,

“I guess I have a knack for finding odd sleeping places huh?”

Lucina couldn't help the giggle, “I don't know about that.” She said and Robin stretched.  He then settled to move the book he'd slept on to the precarious pile, which amazed Lucina somewhat.

 

How someone could pile so many books she did not understand.  She supposed that only Robin could understand how to sit his books.  She however became anxious briefly. She had some important news and she wasn't sure how it was going to go.

 

Once Robin was up the couple moved to their usual morning breakfast and the tactician was up to his usual mischief.  Lucina didn't know how he did it, but somehow she would end up with an extra piece of fruit in her breakfast- Robin would claim it wasn't him though there was only the two of them.

 

This morning was little different.

 

After breakfast it was usually time for the couple to go about their day, Robin would head into Ylisstol to deliver whatever paperwork Chrom wanted done and Lucina...well she wasn't sure how best to spend the day.  It was nice to be able to relax, though that was going to be difficult on this particular day.

 

She cleared her throat and Robin looked at her curiously.  She was going to tell him today as there was no mistake. She'd held off for the last three or so months- nothing was harder than that- and she said calmly, “Remember when we went to that summer outrealm?” Robin tilted his head but she saw a flash of understanding in his eyes as he recalled their honeymoon,

“Like I would forget that!” Robin grinned, “Chrom still hasn't forgiven me for it, even if he owed me the time off.” the tactician became curious, “Which reminds me...apparently I'm owed some time off…” he mused and Lucina couldn't help the small smile.  Truly it was an amazing time for both of them, however she had to stay on task,

“Well...we might end up with a new addition come the spring festival-”

Robin blinked as what she was saying sunk in.  The surprise quickly overturned by pure joy. “Really?!” He cried, practically tripping to embrace her, while Lucina felt herself sniffling as the joy became overwhelming,

“Yes.  The healers confirmed it.” She said as his arms wrapped around her.  Robin swept her off the chair she was sitting as he cheered. Lucina felt as if truly she could be allowed to hope.  That this moment wouldn't be topped by any other.

 

~

 

The birth of their daughter Morgan was a moment that Robin wouldn't forget ever.  It was a memory that would give him strength to take brief moments of control over his body when Grima was least expecting it.

 

Yet Robin knew one thing.  He had to save his daughter from the Fell Dragon no matter what it took.

 

So when he did what he could to save Morgan- knowing he was short on time.

 

Sending her through the portal had been a calculated risk- taking all of Robin's strength and will power to accomplish.  Grima wouldn't have realised it had happened until it was too late and Morgan would be safe, just as Lucina had begged Robin to.  Robin knew what would likely happen, knew that Morgan would likely lose her memories from the strain of what he'd done. He knew and he prayed his other self would not have to be in this position and that the bonds would be strong enough to put an end to the nightmare he'd endured.

 

~

 

The small family were having a normal day, as usual Morgan had woken her father up and Robin was glad that she'd refrained from too much pranking this time, “Alright Morgan...alright.” he groaned as he rose his head from his book that he'd been studying from

“Come on Father!” Morgan cried, “You'll be late for breakfast!” she cried, “I'll go get Mother!”

Robin watched his little ball of pranks and smiles raced off and he chuckled to himself, “Well I suppose I can at least start making breakfast…” he murmured softly smiling at the sight of his cerulean haired daughter ran off to get her mother.  It made him smile. He only hoped that Lucina was feeling better today than the last few months since Grima's defeat and Robin's return to their small home. Chrom was likely going to want Robin to look over some paperwork and doubtless was worried about Lucina too.  In fact Robin wondered if there was something that he was missing. Still the tactician was relieved that there was peace now.

 

“Father!” Morgan's yell told Robin that she was extra excited and he chuckled softly.  He was soon hearing racing footsteps as Morgan raced to her spot on their small table before Lucina joined her,

“Morgan, how about you wait-”

“But Mother!” Morgan whined and Robin chuckled,

“Come on Morgan, breakfast is nearly ready, why don't you help me get the table set.” He said with a smile.  There was a pause and sure enough Morgan raced to complete the task, with her usual enthusiasm and with a dash of extra excitement it seemed.  Lucina let out one of her rare giggles and Robin outright had to stop himself laughing.

“Mother are you going to tell Father now?!” Morgan said with a pleading expression, Robin blinked as Lucina sighed,

“After breakfast Morgan.” Lucina said and Morgan pouted,

“But-!”

Robin gently pat his daughter's hair, “After breakfast Morgan.” he said calmly,

“But-!”

“You won't want to have it cold Morgan.” Robin said with a grin.  She pouted but eventually conceded,

“Fine…”

 

With breakfast done, Robin and Lucina took care of the dishes while Morgan decided she wanted to ‘go study’ since she was needing to catch up with her father's level of tactical skill under the provision that she didn't lose any of his tactical manuals.

 

As the last dish was dried and put away, Lucina sighed softly, “Robin, there's something we need to talk about.” She said nervously and Robin was surprised,

“Hmm?” he asked, curiously, “I get the feeling this is about something that has Morgan extra excited.”

Lucina nodded, “Yes well, as you I haven't been well for the last little while-”

Robin nodded, “Much to the concern of a few people I might add.” he said as he pulled her into an embrace,

“Right.  So I spoke with Aunt Lissa and...we're going to be joined by little Morgan come the spring festival.”

Robin froze as he tried to process what he'd just heard.  “Really?” the tactician asked as he felt a bubble of hope well up in his chest, “As in Lissa said...for sure?!” Lucina nodded and Robin grinned, “No wonder Morgan was so excited!” he smiled, “I can't almost believe it…” his grin was wide, “So then I guess that means we have a nursery to prepare and…” he still hadn't let his wife go.  Lucina smiled,

“We'll have a few months for that.”

Robin grinned widely, “Well then we'd better get onto it!” he grinned.  He couldn't wait to meet little Morgan. Then he looked thoughtful, “That would mean…” he blushed, “...the summer outrealm…”

Lucina nodded, “Lissa seems to think so.”

He looked worried, “Oh gods...I hope Chrom won't be too mad about that…”

Lucina giggled, “Aunt Lissa promised not to tell him just yet.”

Robin sighed, “That is one kettle of fish I don't think I could handle…” he admitted.

“We'll handle it together.” Lucina said holding his hand.  Robin chuckled and said,

“I can agree with that.” he leant to kiss Lucina when-

“Eww!  Can you two get any more gross?!” Morgan said making an exaggerated expression to show her displeasure.

“You know it's only the most natural way for me to show your mother how much I love her.” Robin teased and Morgan poked her tongue out at him.  Then Robin shifted a little and opened an arm and Morgan knew without any words what he was saying and she joined her mother in the embrace, “It seems that our little family won't be so little for much longer.” he said and Morgan smiled,

“I can't wait to meet little me~!” She grinned and Robin felt truly happy.  Lucina smiled as she was enveloped in a hug with both her daughter and husband.  It was a blissful moment that she wished could last.

  
  



End file.
